


И свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его

by Alnaira



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, New 52, don't call them team, it's threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для ShiranuTrixter и heatherjuls, с любовью.</p>
    </blockquote>





	И свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его

**Author's Note:**

> Для ShiranuTrixter и heatherjuls, с любовью.

И когда черно-белая сучка пригвоздила его к полу тем большим мечом, Рой не почувствовал ничего, кроме легкой щекотки.   
Воздух дохнул жаром. Кори склонилась над ним, сдвинув брови. Рой хотел сказать, что сегодня она особенно красива, ну и классное вышло свидание, но получилось одно, немного удивленное "Кори". Она нахмурилась сильнее. Волосы её ручейками лавы стекли на пол, и Рой потянулся к ним; прядь обожгла, как раскалившийся пляжный песок.   
— Не шевелись, — велела Кори.   
— Не буду, — сказал Рой. Кровь заливала рот, теплая и соленая, и он её сплюнул. Скосив глаза, увидел, как она собралась симпатичной кляксой на блестящем белом полу.   
Кори поднялась стремительным текучим движением, волосы взлетели за ней золотым драконьим хвостом. Она была великолепна, их прекрасная принцесса, сжигающая кучку недобитых мелких ублюдков. Они орали, скакали по-тараканьи, а Кори поливала их огнем. Надо спросить, водятся ли на Тамаране тараканы.   
Рой улыбнулся и откинул голову. Где-то на той стороне заорали "Харпер!", и под потолком, помогая сотней косичек в полете, пронеслась отрубленная голова черно-белой сучки.   
— Ты идиот, — сипло сказал Джейсон. Он был без маски, и кровь сочилась из пореза над бровью. Кори села по другую сторону.   
— Ага, — пробормотал Рой. Он коснулся лезвия, пробившего ему грудную клетку, и Джейсон накрыл его пальцы своими.   
Рой хотел сказать, что так охуенно проводить с ними время, все так охуенно закончилось, а, ребята, но язык вяз в крови, а потом его свело от какой-то дряни, и меч вдруг убрался из груди вместе с щекоткой.   
На вкус дрянь была как поцелуй Убийцы Крока. Не то чтобы Рой был так близко с ним знаком, но Крок занимал почетное место в его системе ассоциаций.   
— Будем считать, что тест-драйв этой хрени мы провели, — сказал Джейсон.   
— Мне нужно помыть язык, — ответил Рой.   
Он сел, морщась. На белых стенах храма живописно чернела сажа, расчерченная следами от выстрелов. Из алтаря торчала красная стрела. Джейсон упаковывал товар, в уголках его губ пряталось что-то смутно похожее на улыбку. Рой ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на свою перемазанную кровью руку.


End file.
